Technical Field
The invention relates to an arrangement with a concrete foundation and a tower for supporting a nacelle of a wind energy plant and to a method for erecting a tower of a wind energy plant, as well as to a wind energy plant comprising an arrangement.
Description of the Related Art
Arrangements with a concrete foundation and a tower for a wind energy plant are fundamentally known from the prior art. Typically a concrete foundation is provided on which several tower segments are arranged and connected, wherein the individual tower segments are usually prefabricated as rings or ring segments, transported to the construction site and connected to one another there. It is known by way of example to brace individual concrete tower segments or to screw together steel tower segments. It has hereby been shown that there is a very high demand for connecting means, which not only leads to a high material use, but is also unfavorable from the static point of view.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an arrangement with a concrete foundation and a tower for a wind energy plant wherein only a small number of tower segments and tensioning means are used for the tower and the tower has at the same time good static properties.
Different solutions for support or tower arrangements for wind energy plants are known from the prior art.
By way of example a tower-like support structure with several concrete elements and a steel mast is known from the document DE 10 2011 090 194 A1. The numerous concrete elements are arranged one above the other on a foundation and are connected together wherein the lower concrete elements are at first braced together and then the steel mast is arranged on the braced concrete elements by means of screws.
A wind energy plant tower is also known from the document DE 10 2010 015 075 A1 and comprises a plurality of concrete tower segments arranged one above the other.
The German Patent and Trade Mark Office has searched the following relevant documents WO 2011/058158 A1, DE 102 30 273 B3, WO 2008/000265 A1, JP 2005180082A, WO 2010/006659 A1, EP 1262614 A2, JP 2009019550A and KR 1020120077650A.
Even with the solutions known from the prior art however a large number of tower segments and tensioning means are used which leads to a high cost and material expense.